Inside the Field
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading 'Inside the Field' is a Monsters University fan fiction series based off the novel 'Under the Dome' by Stephen King and adding other elements in it as well. Shinigamilover2 on Fanfiction.net wrote this because of him being a huge fan of Stephen King, and watching episode 2 of the first season of 'Under the Dome' right after watching 'Monsters University' in the theaters. This series is an AU (Alternate Universe) to what really happens in the movie. The series has three seasons and is currently on the fourth and final season. Section heading In the beginning of the first season, Sulley, Mike, and Randy and everyone else in Mr. Knight's class goes outside for scaring technique exercises. When they all arrive outside, an earthquake takes place and nothing is damaged. When the quake stops, a giant dome shaped force-field that is as clear as glass falls down and traps everyone inside Monsters University (Splitting the slow slug student in half in the process). Mike, Randy, and Sulley get suspicious about the field's intentions for it being over the school and where it came from. When things get even more starnge, they meet Daryl 'Bug' Bugsworth, who is a special forces officer in training, and Angel McAllister whom Sulley finds himself very attracted to. Later on in the series at the beginning of Season 2, Bug, Angel, Mike, Sulley, and Randy (Whom are now the leaders of 'First Watch' a fraternity that keeps the peace in the school as the field traps them) discover Oozma Kappa in the ROR house as prisoners. They reluctantly join 'First Watch' in hopes of being free again. Later they meet a Tiger/Fox hybrid thirteen year old monster named Chandler who ran away from his abusive father after killing him and is skilled in swordsmanship. -Other things to know- 'Red Stars form the Destroyer'- When 'First Watch' discovers the field is behind a race of aliens known as the Unagi-Kai, Randy, Mike, Sulley, and George have seizures in which they say 'Red Stars form the Destroyer' as they convulse. The Destroyer is an alien battleship that is formed when the Red Stars (Littler alien ships) combine as one. Zenadara- The leader of the Unagi-Kai who wants to begin a new monarchy on Earth and have Monsters University serve as her new castle and the students to be her slaves (That is why she put the field over the school to begin with) Kidora- Zenadara's husband who was put into hypersleep and she does this invasion against her husband's wishes. Bill Sullivan - Sulley's dad who made a cameo in the fifth chapter of the first season but died when his pacemaker exploded out of his chest when he got too close to the field (Same way Duke Perkins died in Under the Dome) leaving Sulley heartbroken and devistated. Generator- a jet black egg with it's own mini-field surrounding it inside the MU clock tower. In order for it to be unlocked, the chosen ones who had the seizures (Mike, Randy, Sulley, and George) must place their hands on it.